Sweet Dreams
by ShaiArg
Summary: Heu... comment résumer sans me spoiler... Disons que... Jane se retrouve face à ses sentiments, mais il se rend compte que c'est trop tard... En quelque sorte lol.
1. Chapter 1

Bon bon bon... Je crois que je me plais ici XD. Alors voilà une première fic en 6 chapitres que je viens d'écrire.

Merci pour vos reviews sur mes one shots! Ca fait super plaisir :D

Maintenant, trêve de verbiages, place à la fic!

**SWEET DREAMS**

**Chapitre 1**

Jane était en état de choc. Depuis quand ? Trois jours. Peut-être quatre. Il avait perdu le compte. Debout dans son costume trois pièces noir, il fixait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Ses amis, peu nombreux, étaient autour de lui et se soutenaient mutuellement en ce moment difficile. Van Pelt pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Rigsby, son petit ami. Cho restait muet et immobile près de Jane, une main posée sur son dos, prêt à l'attraper si ses jambes, qui flageolaient, lâchaient sous son poids. Et Lisbon ? Lisbon était devant eux.

Le consultant avait reconnu les trois frères de Lisbon mais ne les avait pas salués. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était dans cet état. Lui qui d'habitude était un grand bavard n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche sans sentir immédiatement la gorge se serrer. Hightower se trouvait également là, avec son mari, rendant elle aussi un dernier hommage.

En voyant le cercueil qui était descendu dans le trou du cimetière, la vue du mentaliste se brouilla. Il fit demi-tour et courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient avant de se tenir à un arbre et de rendre le maigre contenu de son estomac. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

La réponse était facile à trouver, des accidents semblables arrivent tous les jours et à n'importe qui. Mais Jane n'arrivait pas encore à accepter que ce soit arrivé à Lisbon. Un bête accident de la route alors qu'elle se rendait au bureau… Quand Hightower était arrivée le cœur battant à tout rompre dans l'espace de travail de l'unité pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, un brouhaha s'était élevé dans la pièce, alors que tout le monde se rappelait des bons moments passés avec leur patron, exprimant les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient pour elle. Même Cho avait joué le jeu. Mais lui… lui, que ressentait-il pour son patron ?

Cho le rejoignit à ce moment-là et l'attrapa au niveau de la poitrine, l'empêchant de tomber. Il sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche et l'aida à s'essuyer, alors que le blond se laissait glisser jusqu'au sol.

- Jane, je vais te ramener chez toi, lui dit l'Asiatique de sa voix monocorde.

En voyant que son ami ne répondrait pas, il hésita, puis s'assit à ses côtés.

- Il faut que tu rentres et que tu dormes, t'as une tête de déterré. Tu t'es pas rasé depuis une semaine. Tu t'es même pas changé depuis qu'elle a eu l'accident.

Assimilant lentement dans son cerveau meurtri ce que son collègue lui disait, il baissa les yeux vers son costume et se frotta la barbe.

- J'ai oublié… murmura-t-il.

- C'est pas grave. Reste assis là, la cérémonie est presque finie.

Cho lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule puis se releva pour aller rejoindre les autres. Jane, toujours assis dans l'herbe, regarda jusqu'au bout alors que les souvenirs de Lisbon revenaient dans sa mémoire. Tant de temps passé ensemble qui allait être enterré avec la jeune femme… Il se surprit à penser à sa femme et à sa fille, et à comparer les douleurs de leurs pertes.

Une demi-heure s'écoula avant que Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho ne viennent vers lui. Le consultant fixait le néant devant lui, comme s'il avait été ailleurs. L'Asiatique s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur son dos, dans une tentative de le réveiller.

- Jane, lève-toi, on y va.

- Il a l'air complètement à l'ouest… commenta Rigsby.

- Il l'est. Allez, Jane, lève-toi.

Le mentaliste regarda son ami puis se remit sur pied pour le suivre.

- Il faut que je prenne une douche… dit-il en marchant lentement en direction de la voiture de Cho.

Une fois chez lui, il sortit de sa douche et s'habilla avant de descendre les marches de son escalier. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine mais une odeur alléchante l'attira finalement dans la salle à manger. L'Asiatique était toujours là, assis à table, une tasse de café dans les mains et une de thé posée devant lui. Jane s'assit en face et son ami poussa le thé jusqu'à lui, l'invitant à boire.

- Merci, dit-il, sa voix reprenant doucement de l'aplomb.

- De rien. Dis-moi, Jane… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Enfin, je veux dire… tu vas continuer à travailler au CBI ?

- Je sais pas, j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi… Pourquoi je continuerais pas ?

- Lisbon est plus là. Je me disais que tu n'aurais plus rien à faire là-bas.

- Comment ça ? demanda le consultant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Avant tu étais au CBI pour arrêter Red John, mais depuis qu'il est en prison, si tu continuais à travailler avec nous, c'était pour Lisbon. Me dis pas que le boulot te plaisait, je te croirai pas.

- Je continuais parce que vous aviez besoin de moi. Et puis… je savais pas quoi faire d'autre… C'est triste à dire, mais vrai.

- Arrête de te mentir, Jane. Lisbon est morte. Si tu veux aller de l'avant, il faut bien que tu fasses face à la vérité. Le fait qu'elle soit partie et que tu ne lui aies rien dit… Si tu continues de te voiler la face, ça va finir par te tuer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lâcha-t-il en refronçant les sourcils, reposant sa tasse brutalement.

- Que t'étais fou d'elle. Fais pas cette tête, ça crevait les yeux. Tout le monde dans l'unité était au courant. Van Pelt, Rigsby, moi… Même Lisbon savait que tu l'aimais. Et si tu veux mon avis, elle avait aussi un petit faible pour toi. Le seul qui ne voyait rien ou qui refusait de voir… c'était toi. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas trahir ta femme, mais t'as le droit de refaire ta vie.

Cho finit son café sous le silence interloqué de son interlocuteur puis se leva.

- Il faut que je retourne au bureau, j'ai de la paperasse en retard. Je doute que Hightower t'en veuille si tu vas pas au bureau aujourd'hui alors essaie d'en profiter pour nettoyer ta maison, on dirait une porcherie. Ton frigo est vide alors je reviendrai ce soir après avoir fait des courses.

- J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, répondit Jane, toujours étonné par ce que Cho lui avait dit.

- T'as besoin d'un ami, finit l'Asiatique en tournant les talons pour partir.

Jane le regarda fermer la porte derrière lui et but une gorgée de son thé. Lui amoureux de Lisbon ? L'idée lui parût immédiatement ridicule. Et puis, peu à peu, en réfléchissant à tous les moments d'intimité partagés entre la jeune femme et lui, à leurs regards, leurs sourires… à ses mains moites quand elle passait près de lui… à son incapacité à répondre aux commentaires de Cho… ça lui parût tellement évident. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer, lui à qui rien n'échappait ? Rien que de penser à son visage, son cœur battait plus fort. Puis, sentant sa souffrance grandir et grandir encore alors qu'il réalisait qu'elle ne reviendrait plus, le ramenant six ans en arrière alors qu'il avait trouvé sa femme et sa fille mortes, il serra les poings et baissa la tête. Et seulement quelques instants s'étaient écoulés quand il prit son visage entre ses mains et sentit toute sa peine se déverser sur ses joues, couler sur ses mains et mouiller le col de sa chemise, n'arrivant plus à la retenir.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt qu'il était amoureux d'elle ?

* * *

_Bon, voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Je poste le chapitre deux demain :). Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le deuxième chapitre!

Merci à LAurore de m'avoir laissé une petite review ^^ et merci également à ceux qui ont lu mon début!

**Chapitre 2**

Il ouvrit les yeux au son d'un ring régulier et se sentit perdu. Tout en séchant ses larmes qui avaient inondé son visage, il se redressa et s'assit sur son matelas. Au dessus de lui, le mur avait été repeint une semaine plus tôt et sentait encore fort. Et comme tous les matins, Jane fixa son mur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne plus avoir ce smiley. Une dizaine de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrestation mais il n'en revenait toujours pas que Red John eut été mis en prison. Il avait dû attendre six années de sa vie avant qu'il ne fasse une erreur qui lui avait coûté sa liberté. Et maintenant le consultant se sentait soulagé d'un poids immense, même si cela n'avait pas ramené sa femme et sa fille. Il avait au moins empêché que ce tueur sanguinaire continue à courir les rues et à rendre d'autres hommes veufs.

Quel rêve étrange, tout de même… rien que d'y penser, il trouvait ça ridicule. Jane se rallongea dans son lit et se frotta les yeux, même s'il ne voudrait pas se l'avouer, ce cauchemar l'avait quand même bien secoué. Lisbon morte, c'était impensable pour lui. Pourquoi ? Parce que sentiments amoureux ou relation amicale, il était conscient du fait que si elle aussi l'abandonnait, il aurait encore une fois tout perdu. Bien sûr, il lui restait ses amis de l'unité, mais Lisbon… Lisbon était son point de repère, un point lumineux dans une nuit sans lune. Elle était son guide, et Jane savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour continuer à aller de l'avant.

Quand l'arrestation de Red John avait eu lieu, Jane avait tenu à assister à la scène. Surveillé de près par trois agents, il avait été interdit du moindre geste, mais personne n'avait osé l'empêcher d'assister à l'arrestation depuis les premières loges, sachant qu'il deviendrait fou s'il n'était pas présent. Et qui dit Jane fou dit également catastrophe en puissance. Bien sûr, il s'était promis de le tuer, mais après de longues années de réflexion et une influence positive de Lisbon sur lui, il en était venu à la conclusion que la prison, c'était pas pour lui. Et la mort encore moins.

Durant plus de six ans, il avait traqué le tueur pour en finir de ses propres mains, comptant sa propre mort comme un dommage collatéral probable, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences que sa disparition aurait sur les autres. De toute façon, après le meurtre de sa famille, il n'avait plus personne pour qui il comptait et son décès ne serait pas si grave que ça. C'est ce qu'il pensait. Et pourtant, quand ils avaient été à deux doigts d'arrêter Red John, une réalité s'était imposée à lui qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévue : il ne voulait pas mourir. En voyant dans quel état se trouvaient ses amis quand l'un d'entre eux se faisait une blessure sans gravité, il s'était rendu compte que sa mort aurait sur eux des répercussions énormes. Et plus étonnant encore, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de les quitter. Il pensa à Cho, à Van Pelt, à Rigsby… et à Lisbon.

Un sourire se dessina discrètement sur son visage. Il lui suffisait de penser à elle pour que son cœur se mette à battre la chamade et qu'un nœud commence à se former au creux de son ventre. Son sourire, son petit nez, son regard vert pétillant… Il ne l'avait quittée que la veille au soir, et pourtant elle lui manquait déjà. Le matin, c'était la perspective de la voir et de subir sa violente répartie qui lui donnait l'envie d'aller travailler. Finalement… le Cho de son rêve aurait-il raison ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le ring régulier qui continuait, un téléphone qui sonnait près de lui. Il se retourna dans son lit pour saisir son portable posé par terre et répondit, d'une voix rauque et pâteuse.

- Allô…

- Bonjour, Jane, c'est Lisbon. Je te réveille ? Je suis désolée, je pensais que tu serais déjà levé, vu qu'en général tu dors pas…

- Ah, Lisbon, tu sais pas à quel point le fait d'entendre ta voix me fait plaisir ! s'exclama-t-il souriant de plus belle dans son lit.

- Pardon ? rit-elle.

- Non, rien, dit-il sur le même ton. Pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi tôt ?

- Heu… ça me gêne un peu… En fait j'allais au bureau plus tôt pour m'avancer dans les dossiers mais ma voiture est tombée en panne à une centaine de mètres de chez toi… J'ai essayé de voir ce qui n'allait pas mais j'ai pas trouvé, et puis y'a pas un seul garage d'ouvert à cette heure-ci, alors je me suis dit que… hésita-t-elle et Jane sentit qu'elle était gênée de lui demander de l'aide et qu'elle aurait presque préféré se rendre au CBI à pied.

- Laisse-moi cinq minutes que je m'habille et j'arrive, dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit et en commençant à déboutonner son pyjama.

Il raccrocha sans faire de manières et fit un passage éclair par la salle de bain. En sortant de chez lui, il regarda autour de lui puis vit la voiture de Lisbon garée un peu plus haut sur sa rue. Mains dans les poches, il s'approcha discrètement et, alors que la jeune femme était cachée derrière son capot ouvert, il prit les clés en silence et les glissa dans une poche de son pantalon. Puis il avança encore de quelques pas pour se retrouver devant le capot ouvert et se pencha pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

- Salut, dit-il simplement.

- Jane, je t'ai pas vu arriver. Merci de t'être déplacé…

- Pas de problème. Je peux regarder ?

- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme en s'écartant.

Jane referma le capot puis verrouilla la voiture en appuyant sur la clé. Lisbon fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire puis le vit faire demi-tour et repartir vers chez lui comme il était venu, en sifflant nonchalamment.

- Tu vas où ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Je connais rien à la mécanique, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

- Jane, rends-moi mes clés ! S'il te plait !

- Non, aujourd'hui t'es interdite de voiture.

- Quoi ? Mais… Jane, rends-moi ces foutues clés !

- Je connais rien à la mécanique, répéta-t-il, t'as pas l'air de t'y connaitre plus que moi et les garages sont fermés, alors que t'aies les clés de ta voiture ou non, ça va rien changer.

Il fit volte-face et tendit une main vers elle, dans l'espoir qu'elle la saisirait. Mais Lisbon fixa les siennes, noires d'avoir touché au moteur de sa voiture, et les ramena vers elle pour ne pas salir son collègue.

- Allez, viens, insista-t-il.

- J'ai les mains sales… répondit-elle, ne voyant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main alors que la jeune femme se laissait finalement faire. Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour continuer à marcher et qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour se remettre à protester par rapport à sa voiture, elle l'arrêta et le fixa, étonnée.

- Jane, tu… tu as pleuré ? osa-t-elle.

- Moi ? Non.

- Depuis quand t'es mauvais menteur ? continua-t-elle, mi-moqueuse, mi-inquiète.

- J'aurais dû mieux me laver le visage, dit-il plus pour lui-même. C'est pas important, Lisbon.

- Jane, je veux savoir, insista-t-elle en serrant la main de son collègue.

- J'ai juste… fait un cauchemar, ok ? Un cauchemar terrible dont je ne veux pas me souvenir.

Craignant qu'il n'ait rêvé de sa femme et de sa fille, la boss de l'unité garda ses questions pour elle. Cependant, de voir le consultant dans cet état, ça lui faisait un vrai choc. Lui d'habitude si souriant avec sa voix enjouée, avait aujourd'hui les yeux rougis et gonflés comme s'il avait pleuré à chaudes larmes pendant des heures. Voyant qu'il avait besoin de soutient, elle le laissa l'emmener jusque chez lui par la main, sachant que son projet d'avancer dans ses dossiers était tombé à l'eau.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Lisbon observait Jane, qui marchait légèrement devant elle, en la tirant par la main. Depuis l'arrestation de RedJohn, l'agent le trouvait changé. Il avait l'air plus… détendu, et cela se ressentait également dans sa façon de marcher et de se tenir. Comme si durant des années il avait porté sa peine sur ses épaules et qu'aujourd'hui seulement il redressait l'échine. Ce matin, elle le remarquait particulièrement. C'était peut-être simplement dû au fait qu'il avait sauté du lit pour venir la chercher, mais sa démarche nonchalante allait de paire avec ses vêtements confortables. Il portait toujours un pantalon droit de costume d'un gris bleuté et des chaussures en cuir marron, mais il avait également opté pour tee-shirt blanc col en V et un foulard en lin blanc et gris pour protéger son cou. Sans parler de ses cheveux en bataille qui faisaient tendance malgré lui.

Elle pressa le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur et Jane se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire d'un air endormi. Lisbon se dégagea de l'emprise de son collègue et continua à son rythme alors que l'homme l'emmenait, elle le savait, dans sa maison. Soudain, leurs mains se frôlèrent par accident et la jeune femme rougit, se traitant d'idiote pour réagir de la sorte. Elle allait retirer machinalement sa main quand elle sentit les doigts du blond caresser les siens, quasiment sans toucher sa peau. La boss releva les yeux vers lui, cherchant à savoir s'il jouait avec elle ou s'il… lui faisait des avances. Et elle en eut la réponse quand elle le vit éviter son regard et baisser les yeux, gêné.

Les gestes maladroits de son collègue la gênaient encore plus elle-même. Qu'est-ce quelle était censée faire ? Repousser ses avances ou le laisser continuer son petit jeu de séduction ? Elle savait parfaitement qu'une relation ne ferait qu'apporter des problèmes, mais elle devait également s'avouer que les caresses de l'homme, même infimes, ne la laissaient pas indifférente. Elle n'eut pas à se poser la question plus longtemps, l'homme glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir la clef de chez lui.

- Voilà, c'est ici, dit-il en enfonçant la clef dans la serrure.

Lisbon se sentit intimidée. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans la maison de son collègue après des années de collaboration et elle ne savait trop comment se comporter. Elle savait que c'était ici que vivaient la femme et la petite fille de Jane, et c'était également là qu'elles avaient été tuées. Elle avança timidement dans le hall, mais le consultant lui sourit et la rassura du regard, l'invitant à le suivre dans la cuisine.

- Je sais que tu prends jamais le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner, alors je vais t'en faire un.

- Non, merci, Jane, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, amusée. Mais c'est très gentil.

- Oh que si, on va prendre un petit déjeuner et puis après je t'emmène au CBI. Et comme t'as pas de voiture, c'est moi qui fais taxi aujourd'hui !

- Pour ma voiture, je vais appeler un garagiste à huit heures pour qu'il aille la chercher et la réparer et je l'aurai en fin de matinée.

- Sans ta clef, tu vas pas aller loin. Et puis je te l'ai dit, tu es interdite de voiture aujourd'hui.

- Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je conduise pas ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, commençant à être agacée.

- Je… C'est… Dans le cauchemar que j'ai fait… je me voyais au cimetière après que tu aies eu… un accident de voiture, s'expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Et puis tout ce que j'avais ressenti, la peine, la douleur, la… solitude après la mort de ma femme et de ma fille… je le ressentais à nouveau.

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu crois aux rêves prémonitoires ! lança-t-elle avec un demi sourire sur les lèvres et sourcils toujours froncés.

En voyant que Jane ne répondait pas et baissait les yeux, Lisbon le regarda étonnée. C'était donc ça qu'il avait rêvé ? Soudain, elle se rendit compte que s'il ne voulait pas la laisser conduire, c'était simplement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle ! Réalisant alors qu'elle comptait plus aux yeux du consultant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme, espérant le réconforter. Et Jane, sentant qu'il pouvait se soulager de la peine que son cauchemar lui avait causé maintenant qu'elle était là avec lui, se tourna vers Lisbon pour la serrer dans ses bras dans un tendre câlin qu'elle lui rendit après avoir hésité. Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand des pas derrière le jeune patron se firent entendre, avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre le frigo.

-_ I met my love by de gas works wall, dreamed a dream by the old canal, I kissed my girl by the factory wall, dirty old town, dirty old town…_ Ah, j'y crois pas, Boucles d'or, t'as ramené une nana! lança l'homme avec un fort accent irlandais.


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voila la suite :) Je trouve que c'est un bon rythme, un chapitre par jour!_

_Merci à Filament-de-lune, Ponou et Sweetylove30 pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :D_

_Sweetylove30, je sais pas si t'as eu ma réponse par pm? Sinon je t'en renverrai un!_

_Je vous rassure tout de suite, Jane n'est pas devenu gay depuis le premier chapitre! Vous comprendrez bien vite qui est le gars qui chante dans sa cuisine lol. Et si vous l'imaginez avec la tête d'Alex O'Loughlin, ça sera parfait XD._

**Chapitre 3**

Lisbon fixait l'homme torse nu, avec de nombreux tatouages, qui la regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Jane s'écarta d'elle et haussa les sourcils, comme s'il avait oublié que cet homme était là. 1m85, brun, les yeux d'un profond bleu lagon, il se tenait devant le frigo comme un mannequin pour sous-vêtements, une bouteille de bière à la main. Il but une gorgée puis fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

- Oh, heu… Lisbon, je te présente l'homme à tout faire que j'ai engagé pour remettre ma maison en état. Je te présente l'agent Teresa Lisbon, dit-il à l'homme, ma supérieure.

- J'ai toujours aimé les femmes dominantes, sourit-il de plus belle.

- Lisbon, excuse-le, son cerveau se trouve en dessous de sa ceinture… Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Alex ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Bah… Je t'avais demandé si je pouvais partir deux heures plus tôt hier pour l'anniversaire de ma sœur, alors…

- Alors ? répéta Jane sans comprendre en se levant pour saisir la cafetière et en servir deux mugs.

- Alors je viens deux heures plus tôt ce matin. Mais faites comme si j'étais pas là ! Prenez-vous dans les bras, embrassez-vous, 'fin faites vos p'tites affaires. Moi, je vais refaire une couche de peinture dans ta chambre.

L'homme tourna les talons et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu, sa bouteille de bière à la main, et remonta les escaliers en chantant _'Dirty Old Town'_.

- Ton homme à tout faire est… particulier, commenta la jeune femme quand l'homme fut sorti de son champ de vision.

- Il me change les idées, sourit Jane en faisant griller du pain, son mug à la main. Il plaisante à longueur de journée, j'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer avec lui. Confiture ?

Le petit déjeuner se passa très bien, malgré l'insistance de Lisbon face à un Jane qui s'éternisait, bavard comme jamais. Ils arrivèrent tout de même en avance au travail et le patron fila dans son bureau avancer dans ses dossiers alors que le consultant s'installait confortablement dans son canapé avec un livre. Un bon moment passa avant que leurs collègues n'arrivent, et ils s'installèrent à leur tour à leurs postes respectifs pour se mettre au travail.

- On a une affaire ! lança la chef d'unité en venant dans l'espace de travail. Homme caucasien, la quarantaine, tué par deux balles à bout portant. Il a été retrouvé ce matin dans un vieux hangar, dit-elle en parcourant des yeux la feuille qu'elle avait entre ses mains. Van Pelt et Rigsby, vous restez ici et me cherchez son identité. Cho et Jane, vous venez avec moi. On y va en deux voitures au cas où il faudrait se séparer.

Le blond bondit de son canapé et s'étira avant de faire un grand sourire.

- Oh, merde… se lamenta le patron. Cho, je viens avec toi.

- Mais non, Lisbon, tu vas venir dans mon « tas de tôles » comme tu aimes tant l'appeler !

- Pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe en panne près de chez toi… continua-t-elle à se plaindre alors que les autres les regardaient se chamailler, amusés.

Lisbon s'assit côté passager et fit la moue. Jane, derrière le volant, réprimait un sourire. Il adorait la voir bouder, la trouvant encore plus belle quand elle était sérieuse. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il passait son temps à chercher à l'énerver. Ils roulaient depuis une dizaine de minutes quand le consultant se décida enfin à rompre le silence qui régnait dans le véhicule.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il simplement sans quitter la route des yeux.

- A ton tas de tôles, répondit-elle après avoir hésité, surprise par la question. C'est pas une voiture, c'est un Tupperware.

- Pardon ? sourit-il.

- Tu sors la main par la fenêtre et la voiture touuurne.

Jane éclata de rire. Il adorait également l'entendre faire de l'humour, ça voulait dire chez elle qu'elle était détendue. Et que voudrait-il plus que la sentir à l'aise en sa présence ?

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es jalouse ! Ma Citroën DS est la matérialisation de la classe et de l'élégance ! Alors que ta voiture m'inspire plutôt de l'agressivité.

- T'as raison, je dois être jalouse, répondit-elle simplement, esquissant un petit sourire.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et lui sourit à sont tour, avant de tourner à droite et de se garer.

- Je suppose que c'est le hangar avec le policier en uniforme devant la porte ?

- Sans doute, dit-elle en descendant, ravie de prendre de la distance avec la vieille française.

- Bonjour, dit l'officier de police en se redressant, bombant le torse face à cette femme qui était visiblement à son goût.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'un ton professionnel, comme toujours. Je suis l'agent Lisbon et voici l'agent Cho et Patrick Jane, notre consultant.

- Un consultant ? Vous faites quoi, vous avez des visions ? Vous parlez avec les morts ? dit-il, moqueur.

- Non, je résous les affaires, finit-il avec un air hautain, rabaissant le policier à sa place.

- Alors c'est vous qui avez trouvé le corps, demanda la chef d'unité, sans faire plus attention que ça au comportement du blond.

- Oui, c'est moi. J'ai entendu des coups de feu alors je suis entré, mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne.

- Vous avez appelé le commissariat ?

-Oui, ils sont venus et ils vous ont contactés directement.

- Vous avez vérifié la porte de derrière ? questionna Jane en s'aventurant dans le hangar.

- Il n'y a pas de porte de derrière.

- Et la porte au fond, là-bas ?

- Ce n'est pas le fond du hangar, c'est une réserve, il n'y a pas d'issue de ce côté-là. Ce serait idiot de la part du tueur de s'y cacher ! Il ne serait pas resté planqué pendant trois heures pour que vous finissiez par le prendre, rit-il.

Un silence s'installa, et quand Lisbon le rompit, on percevait un mélange de colère et d'indignation dans sa voix.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas vérifié ?

Le policier fit un pas en arrière, constatant le sacré caractère de la petite dame. Il haussa les épaules comme voulant dire « je savais pas, moi » et quand la chef dégaina son arme, il eut presque l'impression que c'est sur lui qu'elle voulait tirer.

- Cho ! Fais le tour par dehors, voir s'il n'y a pas de porte ou de fenêtre ouverte ou cassée. Moi je passe par l'intérieur.

- Lisbon, attends ! s'exclama Jane en la saisissant par le poignet. Tu devrais attendre des renforts. Ou y aller avec Cho quand il reviendra.

- Jane, dit-elle en retirant son bras, d'un ton qui n'acceptait pas de réplique. Plus on laisse passer de temps, plus on prend le risque que le tueur sorte et nous fume tous ! J'y vais maintenant !

Le consultant la vit se lancer vers le fond du hangar, arme au poing, et sentit son ventre se nouer. Il connaissait le professionnalisme et la prudence de la jeune femme, il connaissait sa capacité à se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Cependant, quand un coup de feu retentit, faisant trembler tout le hangar, il eut un doute. Son instinct de survie lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais alors que le policier dégainait à peine son arme en restant près de la sortie, comme si ses jambes avaient été paralysées, Jane entrait dans la réserve, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Lisbon était assise par terre et se tenait le ventre. Son arme était à son côté, comme si elle l'avait laissée tomber sans faire plus de manières. L'homme s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras, alors que ses larmes commençaient à emplir ses yeux. Elle se lova contre son torse et ferma les yeux, comprenant que ce moment serait le dernier.

- Je t'avais dit d'attendre des renforts… dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Elle inspira profondément pour parler, mais Jane posa un doigt ensanglanté au travers de ses lèvres.

- Shhht… ne parle pas… Une ambulance ! hurla-t-il en direction de la porte.

Lisbon rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Jane, inondés de larmes qui se déversaient sur son visage. D'un revers de manche, il les essuya, mais elles ne tardèrent pas à couler de nouveau. « Une ambulance » ! cria-t-il encore, mais sa voix lui sembla étrangère. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune femme puis se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser délicatement, alors que ses lèvres tremblaient de plus en plus.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, mais je t'aime…

Quand la jeune femme posa sa tête contre le torse du consultant, il sut immédiatement que c'était fini. Pendant des années il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait vivre une peine semblable à celle qu'il avait endurée en trouvant sa femme et sa fille assassinées. Pendant des années, il avait cru que jamais il ne pourrait aimer à nouveau comme il les avait aimées elles. Et aujourd'hui, alors que Lisbon reposait dans ses bras, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été dans l'erreur, à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il la serra d'autant plus fort, au point qu'il ne vit pas le tueur ressortir de sa cachette et s'écrouler par terre, une balle dans la tête. Cho s'approcha d'eux et évalua la situation, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Jane. Il eut la présence d'esprit de prendre l'arme de sa supérieure et de la mettre à sa ceinture, pour éviter que le consultant ne fasse une bêtise. Puis il s'assit à même le sol, évitant la mare de sang, et regarda Jane se vider de toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait contenir. Puis son visage d'habitude impassible se tourna en tristesse. Il savait que son ami ne s'en remettrait pas cette fois-ci.

* * *

_J'aime bien annihiler tout espoir dès le début... J'ai quand même tué Lisbon! Deux fois! XD. Bref, merci de m'avoir lue! :P_


	4. Chapter 4

_Le chapitre 4 est légèrement plus long que les autres :D._

_Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ^^ !_

_**LAurore :** Je suis pas cruelle! Et les faire discuter encore, je veux bien, mais sur quoi? XD. Pour le "jamais deux sans trois"... c'est une idée, je vais y réfléchir!_

_**Draco Jane :** Lisbon et Jane immortels, j'en doute lol. Et moi aussi j'adore l'Irlandais! Le personnage comme l'acteur (Australien en l'occurrence) 8D_

_**Filament-de-lune :** J'adore provoquer :D. Et l'histoire est pas finie, il y a en tout six chapitres et un épilogue!_

_**Ponou :** Un rêve dans un rêve? Drôle d'idée! ;)_

**Chapitre 4**

- Jane… Jane…

La voix de Cho l'appelait, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Toujours agenouillé par terre, le corps de la femme qu'il aimait dans les bras.

- Jane…

Cette fois-ci, l'agent s'était levé et posait une main sur son épaule. Mais le consultant ne releva pas la tête. Berçant le corps de la jeune femme, il répétait son nom dans un vain espoir qu'elle se réveille. L'agent commença à le secouer doucement puis, voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il haussa la voix.

- Jane !

Ce fut comme un déclic dans sa tête. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, appréhendant ce qu'il pourrait voir. Puis ils soupira à s'en vider les poumons, comme s'il avait gardé son souffle durant des heures. Il essuya ses larmes puis se redressa pour regarder autour de lui. Assis sur le canapé marron du CBI, il regarda Lisbon, sa main toujours sur son épaule.

- Merde… dit-il.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar, expliqua-t-elle, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres. Je vais te chercher un thé.

- Non… un café, s'il te plait… j'ai besoin de me réveiller.

Lisbon pencha la tête vers le côté, comme étonnée, mais ne posa pas de question. « Ok » dit-elle simplement avant de disparaitre dans un couloir. Jane regarda alors autour de lui. Le CBI était désert et, par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir la lune, déjà haute dans la nuit. Il avait dû s'endormir là pendant que les autres écrivaient leurs rapports sur la dernière affaire, et Lisbon était restée tard pour continuer sa paperasse en retard, comme elle le faisait souvent.

Quand elle revint dans l'espace de travail avec deux mugs, elle en tendit un à son collègue et le regarda, attendant qu'il parle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi sérieux et voyait bien qu'il avait envie de se libérer d'un poids.

- Ca faisait des années que je n'avais pas fait ce genre de cauchemars. Depuis la morte de ma femme et de ma fille, en fait. Je croyais que maintenant que Red John est en prison, ça allait arrêter. Eh bien non, je me suis trompé.

- A l'époque tu rêvais déjà de moi ? dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Que c'est flatteur !

- Pardon ? lâcha Jane, surpris.

- Je t'ai entendu dire mon nom, c'est pour ça que je suis sortie de mon bureau.

- Oh… fit simplement Jane, sentant la gêne l'envahir.

- J'espère que c'était en bien, au moins, plaisanta-t-elle en s'asseyant à son côté sur le canapé.

- Non…

- Non ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils, légèrement vexée.

- On était sur une affaire, expliqua-t-il, et tu te lançais toute seule pour arrêter un tueur alors que je te disais d'attendre les renforts. Et à la fin, tu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se racla la gorge, tentant de défaire le nœud qui s'y formait. Lisbon le regarda, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir troublé, surtout par un rêve. Alors elle se leva et se planta devant Jane.

- Tu as les mains qui tremblent, tu peux pas conduire comme ça. Je te ramène ? proposa-t-elle.

Jane regarda l'horloge murale qui affichait 21h30 et eut une idée.

- Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas mangé. Je t'invite, répondit-il en se levant.

- Oh, non, merci, j'en peux plus de manger chinois…

- Je pensais t'inviter chez moi et faire à manger, sourit-il.

- Tu devrais pas plutôt te reposer ? tenta-t-elle de s'échapper.

- J'ai déjà assez dormi ! s'exclama-t-il en courant vers le bureau de sa supérieure pour en sortir la veste.

- J'ai pas mon mot à dire ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils alors que le consultant l'aidait à enfiler son vêtement.

- Non !

- Bon, d'accord… se résigna-t-elle, sachant que le contredire ne servirait à rien.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à faire le trajet jusque chez l'homme et il l'invita à entrer dans sa maison. Lisbon regarda autour d'elle, étonnée par la vaste demeure où planait une odeur de peinture fraîche. L'homme lui proposa de faire le tour si elle le voulait mais elle resta timidement à quelques pas de lui, le suivant quand il entra dans la cuisine.

- Sacré Alex ! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant son réfrigérateur plein. C'est l'homme à tout faire qui rénove ma maison, expliqua-t-il.

Un post-it était collé à la porte du frigo : « T'avais plus rien à manger alors je suis allé faire quelques courses pour toi. Rêve pas, j'ai pris de l'argent dans ta cachette, troisième étagère du placard de ta chambre. Tu devrais mieux cacher ton argent ! Alex. » Jane le posa sur la table en souriant avant de sortir tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire des omelettes jambon-fromage et de déboucher une bouteille de vin.

- Tu aimerais le rencontrer, lança-t-il en servant deux verres de rouge. Je crois que jamais personne a été autant aux petits soins pour moi ! L'autre jour il a même fait mon lit. Par contre, ça fait une semaine qu'il travaille pour moi et tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est repeindre ma chambre.

- Il trouve peut-être que tu le payes pas assez, dit-elle en regardant son portable éteint. Merde, il veut pas se rallumer…

- Depuis hier ? Tu devrais aller le faire réparer. Je pense plutôt qu'il aime juste être ici. C'est un Irlandais arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps avec aucune famille, alors il se sent peut-être seul.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il passe son temps chez un type qui préfère dormir au CBI plutôt que de rentrer chez lui ? J'en doute ! rit-elle.

Le dîner se fit bien long mais néanmoins très agréable alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Jane se sentait bien en sa présence et il se dit qu'il pourrait rester là à la regarder pendant des heures. L'avoir aussi près, en face de lui, le faisait sourire béatement et boire ses paroles, mais ça lui permettait également de voir le moindre petit détail sur le visage de la jeune femme. Les tâches brunes dans ses iris verts, la ride entre ses sourcils quand elle les fronçait et sa fossette sur sa joue gauche qui donnait à l'homme une envie irrépressible de déposer un baiser dessus. Il la trouvait tellement belle qu'il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux.

Soudain, rompant le charme, la chef d'unité se leva. Elle remercia Jane pour le dîner et remit sa veste. Elle dit qu'il était tard et qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle pour dormir un peu et elle faisait demi-tour pour quitter la cuisine quand Jane se leva et la saisit par le poignet.

- Attends ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu… Tu veux pas rester ?

- Rester ? répéta-t-elle, se demandant si elle avait bien compris.

- Oui, rester… dormir ici ? Enfin, heu… il est tard, essaya-t-il de se rattraper.

- Jane, je… me demande si on a la même conception du mot « dormir »… Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on travaille ensemble, que je suis ton supérieur, et…

- Tu me plais, la coupa-t-il. Rien que de te voir, ça… ça me rend tout chose ! Tu sais ce qui me retient au CBI maintenant que Red John est en prison ? Ce qui occupe mes pensées depuis qu'il a été arrêté ? Ce qui me donne une nouvelle… raison de vivre ? C'est toi, Lisbon. Rien que toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir les efforts que je dois faire pour m'empêcher de t'embrasser…

La jeune femme le fixait, yeux grands ouverts, interloquée. Sentant qu'il était en train de l'effrayer, il inspira un bon coup et reprit la parole.

- Ecoute, Lisbon… je veux pas te faire peur. Je veux juste que tu saches que… si jamais mes sentiments sont réciproques, ou même si t'as juste envie de… compagnie… je suis là. Et je serai toujours là. Pour toi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, marquant ainsi la sincérité de ses paroles. Lisbon, pour sa part, se lovait contre le torse du consultant, profitant de sa chaleur, se disant qu'il ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de s'abandonner à lui. Il promenait ses mains sur le dos de la jeune femme puis s'approcha de son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Mais à ce moment-là, Lisbon tourna sa tête pour le regarder.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision, se heurtant sans le vouloir. Ils écartèrent leurs visages pour se fixer avec perplexité. Pendant de longues secondes ils restèrent immobiles, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis, sa détermination faiblissant, Jane baissa le regard un dixième de seconde vers ses lèvres avant de revenir se concentrer sur ses yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lisbon pour encercler le cou du mentaliste de ses bras et se laisser complètement emporter par le désir qu'elle gardait en elle depuis longtemps, déclenché par la déclaration de Jane. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis Jane commença à entraîner la jeune femme vers les escaliers qu'ils grimpèrent sans interrompre leur baiser.

Leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent vite parsemés sur le sol du couloir menant à la chambre et Jane souleva la jeune femme pour la porter jusqu'au lit, où ils se mêlèrent dans une étreinte fougueuse.

* * *

_Vous vous y attendiez pas à celle-là, hein! XD. Vos désirs sont des ordres! Voilà une Lisbon toute ressuscitée 8D._


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà la suite!_

_Merci à LAurore, Draco Jane et filament-de-lune pour vos reviews!_

**Chapitre 5**

Patrick Jane ouvrit les yeux et mit un certain temps à s'habituer à la lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre. Il avait dû oublier de fermer la persienne en allant se coucher la veille au soir. Il fut déçu en voyant qu'il était seul dans son lit et se frotta le visage pour chasser les images de sa supérieure qui le hantaient. Pour vérifier malgré tout, il s'assit et se pencha en avant, jetant ainsi un œil dans le couloir, et fut d'autant plus déçu qu'il n'y avait aucun vêtement par terre.

Il regarda rapidement l'heure sur son réveil, 8h34, et se recoucha, se disant qu'il pouvait continuer à dormir. Mais soudain, il bondit de son lit et courut dans la salle de bain, réalisant qu'il aurait dû être au bureau depuis une demi-heure. Il maudit son réveil, qui faisait des siennes depuis quelques jours. Il prit une douche froide en un temps record qui acheva de le réveiller puis enfila un costume trois pièces en descendant les marches de son escalier quatre par quatre. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être endormi, lui qui en général ne fermait pas l'œil de la nuit, et cette succession de rêves allait finir par le rendre fou.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'asseoir pour prendre un petit déjeuner correct, il entra dans la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait grignoter durant le trajet. Il y trouva avec surprise Alex, son Irlandais, assis sur la table de la cuisine. Jambes croisées, le journal ouvert sur ses cuisses, il dégustait un croissant. Sans accorder un regard à son employeur, il lui tendit une tasse de thé que Jane s'empressa de saisir en vitesse, avant de courir vers la sortie.

Puis, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et en regardant dehors, il revint sur ses pas pour retrouver l'homme à tout faire qui n'avait pas bougé de son perchoir.

- Elle est où, ma DS ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

Alex daigna lever les yeux de son journal et se frotta le menton, comme s'il fouillait dans ses souvenirs.

- Ca va me revenir… Ah, oui ! Teresa m'a dit de te rappeler qu'on était férié aujourd'hui, que tu devais pas aller au bureau et que tu devais pas essayer de l'appeler sur son portable, parce qu'il marchait toujours pas. Et pour ta caisse, comme c'est elle qui t'a ramené hier, bah elle est restée à ton boulot.

- Teresa, répéta le consultant, encore plus perplexe.

- Oui, tu sais, la nénette d'à côté, plaisanta-t-il avant de poursuivre d'un ton outré : Si t'as oublié que t'as passé la nuit avec une femme superbe, je te jure que je te mets mon poing dans la figure ! Je l'aime bien, alors gâche pas tout. Et puis si tu veux pas d'elle, dis-le-moi, je trouve qu'on pourrait faire un beau couple… ajouta-t-il songeur.

- Tu vas devoir passer ton chemin, Irish, répondit simplement le consultant en venant s'asseoir sur un tabouret, partagé entre la joie qu'il ressentait en réalisant que Lisbon avait bien dormi chez lui et la déception que lui procurait le fait qu'elle soit partie comme une voleuse.

- Dis… continua Alex. Ca a dû être carrément torride hier soir! J'ai trouvé des fringues éparpillées partout, j'ai tout mis dans ton panier à linge, fit-il en mimant le geste de lancer un ballon de basket.

- Si c'est férié, pourquoi t'es venu quand même ? évita-t-il la question. T'as pas de fille à draguer ailleurs que chez moi ?

- J'aime bien ta maison, répondit-il la bouche pleine. C'est grand, spacieux… à part le graffiti pour le moins original qu'il y avait dans ta chambre, la déco est sympa.

- Ma maison, je vais l'aimer encore plus quand tu auras fini de la rénover.

- Quand j'aurai fini, je vais devoir partir. Je suis bien ici.

- Tu sais que je te paye à la journée ? Sangsue !

- Ouais, mais une sangsue irlandaise carrément sexy ! sourit-il. Je peux emménager dans la chambre d'amis ?

- Non !

- Tiens, dit-il en tirant une feuille avec un numéro de téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean. Appelle après onze heures, sa nuit a été courte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jane en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le numéro de fixe de Teresa, répondit Alex en se plongeant à nouveau dans la lecture de son journal.

Jane régla la course et descendit du taxi. La silhouette du bâtiment du CBI se découpait dans le ciel bleu devant lui et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa Citroën DS garée sur le parking avant de s'engager dans le hall. Après avoir pris l'ascenseur pour monter au premier étage, il passa devant l'espace de travail de son unité sans lui accorder un regard. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de sa supérieure et ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

- Je viens t'enlever ! s'exclama-t-il en guise de bonjour.

- Tu prévois une demande de rançon ? Tu trouveras personne qui voudra bien la payer, répondit-t-elle étonnée de l'entrée théâtrale du consultant.

- C'est férié ! Tu vas pas rester travailler quand même ! Allez, viens avec moi ! Je t'invite à petit déjeuner.

- Il est 11h30 ! s'amusa-t-elle.

- A déjeuner, alors ! Même si tu refuses, je vais rester pour t'empêcher de travailler.

Lisbon se résigna et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se lever. Cette main douce et chaude qui l'avait caressée la veille… et tous ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, s'exprimant par la couleur pourpre des joues de la jeune femme. Jane le remarqua immédiatement, mais se contenta de sourire tendrement, marchant près d'elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs. Arrivés dans le parking, il lui tint la portière avant de faire le tour de sa voiture et de s'installer derrière le volant.

Dans la voiture, c'était le calme plat. Rien ne venait troubler le silence dans lequel l'homme et la femme étaient plongés. Osant à peine se regarder, ils fixaient tous les deux la rue à travers le pare-brise de la DS, la gêne planant dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Aucun des deux ne savait comment aborder la question qui leur trottait dans la tête. Ils n'eurent pas à se le demander longtemps, ils garèrent la voiture dans le parking d'un petit restaurant et le couple s'installa à une table en terrasse.

Quelques minutes après qu'ils aient passé commande, le serveur apporta leurs deux assiettes et une bouteille de rouge. Lisbon dégustait un délicieux steak quand Jane décida de se lancer.

- Pourquoi t'es pas restée ? demanda-t-il de but-en-blanc, sachant qu'avec Lisbon il ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot.

- A vrai dire… je sais pas, avoua-t-elle d'une voix calme en le regardant dans les yeux. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre, et sur le moment, ça m'a paru être une bonne idée… et puis il y avait Alex !

- Alex ? fronça-t-il les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, Alex ?

- Oh, rien, rassure-toi, il est très sympa. Il m'a même fait un café ce matin. Mais je savais qu'on aurait cette discussion et je préférais que ça ne soit pas en présence d'un Irlandais qui se balade avec un badge « Kiss me I'm Irish » sur la poche arrière de son jean.

Face à ce commentaire, Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire, et Lisbon l'accompagna avec un petit sourire.

- J'avoue que ça aurait pu amener des situations assez… cocasses !

- Et je sais que ça t'aurait bien amusé, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré l'éviter !

- Je préfère t'avoir rien que pour moi… dit-il d'un ton doux en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

- Monsieur Jane, seriez-vous en train de me faire des avances ? sourit-elle, amusée.

- Et comment… Lisbon, je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas qu'une passade. Si j'ai franchi le pas avec toi, c'est que je tiens vraiment à toi. Ca ne fait pas longtemps que je m'en suis rendu compte mais… je veux vraiment recommencer à vivre. Tu es ma chance de sortir du fond de l'abyme. Je veux refaire ma vie avec toi, partager mes joies et mes peines, qu'on vive ensemble, et qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ? Dans quelques années on sera peut-être mariés avec des tas de gosses qui vont courir dans notre cuisine en criant « papa » et « maman » et…

- Tu vas pas un peu vite ? le coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en s'écartant de lui. On a juste passé une nuit ensemble et t'es en train de reprogrammer toute ma vie ! Tu sais bien que les relations de couple et moi…

Sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Jane s'était approché d'elle pour la prendre par la taille et l'embrasser voluptueusement.

- N'aie pas peur, sourit-il en la serrant contre lui. On va prendre notre temps. Et pour l'instant, je me contenterai de t'embrasser, dit-il en collant ses lèvres au cou de la jeune femme, la sentant se détendre à son contact.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou les gens!_

_Merci à Ponou et LAurore pour les reviews... encore ^^. D'ailleurs, LAurore, moi aussi j'adore l'Irlandais lol._

_Comme le chapitre 6 et l'épilogue sont assez courts, je vous les mets à la suite._

_J'espère que cette fin vous plaira ^^ en tout cas moi j'ai beaucoup aimé poster ma fic ici!_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 6**

- Tu vas pas dépenser des sous là-dedans ! s'exclama Lisbon.

Jane ne l'écouta pas et tourna la petite manivelle. Rapidement, une capsule en plastique transparent descendit le long du conduit et l'homme la prit dans sa main avant de l'ouvrir. Une bague dorée s'y trouvait, trop fausse pour être fantaisie, mais le consultant la montrait fièrement entre ses doigts, comme un enfant qui aurait trouvé un trésor. Malgré les réticences de la jeune femme, il lui passa la bague au doigt et prit sa main pour continuer à marcher.

- Je la garde seulement parce que c'est un cadeau de toi… parce qu'elle est vraiment moche !

- Je pouvais rien te payer d'autre avec un dollar. Et puis profites-en ! Regarde autour de toi, on est dans une fête foraine, tout est censé être un peu faux ! Oh ! Une voyante ! s'exclama-t-il en montrant du doigt une caravane un peu plus loin.

Cette fois-ci, Lisbon le retint par le bras et ne lâcha pas prise. Elle savait très bien ce que ça donnait, un Patrick Jane qui allait voir une voyante. En un mot, un scandale.

- N'y pense même pas ! le coupa-t-elle dans son élan.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ca va être drôle, tu verras !

- Ca sera drôle seulement pour toi ! Alors reste ici t'occuper de moi au lieu d'aller gêner d'autres gens, aussi charlatans soient-ils. Et puis avoue que ça t'aurait bien embêté qu'on vienne te déranger dans ton travail quand tu étais médium. Quand tu faisais semblant d'être médium, se corrigea-t-elle.

- Je ne fais plus semblant d'être médium !

- Mais t'es toujours aussi charlatan, répliqua Lisbon avec un grand sourire.

- Non ! Oui, bon, d'accord, avoua-t-il. Tu veux de la barbe-à-papa ?

- J'ai plus cinq ans ! rit-elle alors qu'il l'entrainait vers le stand à bonbons, mais elle dégusta sa friandise cotonneuse avec une joie mal contenue.

- On dirait que je sais mieux que toi ce que tu veux, sourit-il en la voyant se délecter.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je veux maintenant ? le défia la jeune femme.

- Etant donné qu'il commence à faire nuit, qu'on a passé une superbe journée ensemble, après avoir passé une nuit… magique, et surtout après avoir entendu ce que j'ai à te dire, tu vas avoir une envie irrépressible de m'embrasser et de me ramener chez toi pour qu'on fasse l'amour sur le canapé, parce que la chambre sera trop loin.

- Tu serais pas un peu prétentieux ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils encore une fois, amusée.

- Non, je lis juste dans tes envies ! Tu me crois pas parce que tu n'as pas encore entendu ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

- Que j'ai de la chance d'être tombé follement et éperdument amoureux de la femme la plus magnifique de la terre. Je suis même pas sûr de te mériter, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plein d'amour.

Lisbon le fixa perplexe en assimilant lentement les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Et elle se dit dans son fort intérieur que même son canapé se trouvait encore trop loin.


	7. Epilogue

_Voilà la fin ^^. Enjoy!_

**Epilogue**

Jane ouvrit les yeux lentement et posa son regard sur le plafond blanc. Son cerveau d'abord engourdi lui remit en mémoire le moindre détail de son rêve et il sourit. Quel drôle de rêve. Il se frotta les yeux avec ses mains puis se tourna vers son réveil pour l'éteindre. Les petites aiguilles affichaient 9 heures 00 et il s'étira comme un chat avant de réarranger son oreiller pour tenter de continuer à dormir.

En général le dimanche il éteignait son réveil avant qu'il ne sonne et se levait pour aller faire un tour, tuer le temps. Il ne savait jamais trop quoi faire le dimanche. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait dormi jusqu'à la sonnerie et aurait bien aimé continuer son rêve. Malheureusement, il eut beau faire des efforts, il ne réussit à se rendormir.

Déçu d'avoir coupé court à un si beau rêve, il s'assit sur le matelas et se frotta le visage dans ses mains pour se réveiller complètement. Il se pencha vers la chaise juste à côté de son lit et attrapa ses vêtements qu'il enfila en silence. Il laissa la veste sur la chaise et retroussa ses manches. Il faisait les lacets de ses chaussures quand on tira doucement sur son gilet et il se laissa retomber sur le lit avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il pour ne pas troubler le silence.

- Tu crois que tu vas où comme ça ?

- Oh, eh bien, à vrai dire, j'essayais de m'en aller avant que tu ne te réveilles.

- Il y a que moi qui ai le droit de m'enfuir le matin, c'est moi qui ai une peur bleu de l'engagement, d'après les dires d'un certain faux médium, et permets-moi de douter de ses capacités.

- Malgré son statut de faux médium, il dit toujours vrai, sourit-il de plus belle alors que le visage de son patron se trouvait juste au-dessus du sien.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit d'autre ce faux médium ? se prit-elle au jeu avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.

- Eh bien… il dit que tu aimes le beau blond qui se réveille dans ton lit tous les matins…

- Ah oui ? Il a peut-être raison, alors… sourit-elle à son tour avant de se lover dans les bras de son compagnon.

**FIN**


End file.
